You Know What They Say About Dogs and Its Owners
by Horcrux Seeker
Summary: just a drabble about the deleted scene in the reconstruction lab in episode 3.02DL


Hawkes looked at Messer and said, "You do know what they say about dogs and their owners…"

"Yeah yeah…" Danny said as he carried the dog into the lab, both detective and canine looking uncomfortable.

"I'm just saying," Hawkes answered back as he kept looking at the mutt and Messer.

"Look he's a loaner," Danny reasoned as Sheldon just raised his hands in mock surrender, smirking all the while, "I'll be in reconstruction, you clown!"

Danny heard his co-worker's laughter echo through as he placed his dog on the lab table and shrugged on a smock gown.

"Don't listen to him," Danny whispered to the mutt, scratching it behind its ears once in a while as he took two glass sheets and set up his experiment.

Danny continued to fiddle around his computer, sometimes turning his gaze to the dog lying on its paws on the table, he noticed the animal seemed uncomfortable and kind of intimidated with the new environment. After a few more minutes Danny smiled when he finally made the connection…

"Hey Danny, I just got your page and—" Stella stopped abruptly when she entered the lab after seeing the dog.

Stella frowned as she pointed a finger towards the dog, "Did you—"

"Yeah, I know…I look like the dog." Danny finished for her as he continued to stare at the computer screen before him.

Stella cocked her head to one side and shrugged tongue in cheek as she shifted her gaze between the dog and the detective, she thought that the resemblance was so uncanny from the hair to the expressions both wore.

Adam came rushing in to the reconstruction lab, then stopped and looked from Danny to the dog, "So it's true!"

"Yeah? What's true?" Danny asked nonchalantly as he continued to input more data to the computer.

"The lab rats were talking about you and your twin dog. I kinda saw you as a German Shepard type dog person, you know with more bite than bark," Adam answered, "but you've gotta admit the resemblance is—"

"He's a LOANER!" Danny shouted, which caused the dog to whine.

Adam slowly backed out of the lab, as he coughed out what sounded like, "Whatever."

Danny scratched the dog behind the ears then turning to Stella he explained, "The lady at the jewelry story said that her dog barked just before the glass broke." He then took a hammer and broke the glass sheet on the table, "But if the glass broke from an impact you would get the striations like this."

Stella looked at the piece of glass that Danny handed over to her and saw the slight marks on the edges noting the direction of impact, "Yeah but the glass at the scene didn't have these markings."

"I know," Danny answered, "That's why I remembered what the dog owner in the jewelry shop said."

He handed Stella some goggles then started to fiddle on the computer, both people didn't hear anything, but the glass that was mounted on the table started to vibrate and the mutt started to whimper as it rose to sit on it's hunches, as Danny continued to move the mouse around, Stella looked from the vibrating glass sheet to the dog which had it's head tilted to one side and whimpering, then it let out a bark as the glass shattered.

Danny smiled up at Stella, "It was a high frequency pitch that shattered the glass."

The detectives looked at the dog, now comfortably lying back down and Stella picked up a piece of shattered glass, then smiled at Danny, "No striations, so the Holly's used this."

"Exactly, now all they had to do was just download it from some sound technician and it's rock and roll."

"Great!" Stella exclaimed, "Look for anyone in the city who helped these girls set it up…" Then as she walked away she turned to Danny, "Give that dog a treat, he definitely earned it!"

Danny smirked at the mongrel and damn if he thought that it smirked back. "Who's a good boy, huh?" he cooed at the dog while scratching the dog's chin. Then he lifted his head, to see his Montana walk by reading a folder with Sheldon at her side, he watched as he absentmindedly continued to clean up the table. Then he saw her stop and look up at him and gave him that Mona Lisa smile of hers that he noticed only he'd be the recipient of. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and her face lit up.

Lindsay entered the lab, "Who is this adorable little thing?"

"C'mon Montana, Do I have to introduce myself again?" Danny retorted, just watching her approach the dog.

She smirked back and damn if he knew what happened, but the mutt showed some signs of affections since he picked it up for this experiment. The dog launched itself off the table and into the arms of his Montana, "_Hey mutt, paws off she's mine…Damn wish I could do that…_"

"Awww." Lindsay said as she caught the dog effortlessly, dropping the file folder on the floor.

Danny continued to stare as the dog kept licking Lindsay's chin and nuzzling close to her, "_Gotta hand it to the mongrel, knows a good thing when he sees it…_"

"Okay okay…c'mon break the party here…I gotta give the dog back." Danny said as he watched the dog snuggle closer to Lindsay. "_Lucky mutt. I wanna do that, you dawg!_"

Lindsay hugged the dog closer and looked at Danny as she scratched the dog behind the ears. She noticed that he had this weird expression on his face like he was jealous of something, she just couldn't put a finger on what he would be jealous about.

Turning she looked at Sheldon then back at Danny, "The dog really really likes me…"

Sheldon just leaned on the door jam of the lab and took in the scene before him, "_Messer's got it bad and he doesn't even know it…_"he watched as Danny looked longingly at Lindsay with his cobolt blue puppy dog eyes.

Shaking his head Hawkes, looked at the couple and the dog and said, "It was just like I told Messer here a while ago—you know what they say about the dog and its owner right?"


End file.
